


That Dress

by SandrockTrinity



Series: McSombra [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mcsombra, Mcsombra week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: Jesse gets put on a mission to look after a celebrity, who knew that Sombra would be there too.





	That Dress

  
Jesse couldn’t believe that he was on this mission, a room full of celebrities and music stars and he was there too. One of Hana’s friends had called saying he was in trouble and needed some protection at an important party he was going too. He promised to promote Overwatch if they helped him out; so they did. Jesse, Lucio and Hana had been chosen for the mission with Farah as backup. Jesse couldn’t understand why he was there, Hana and Lucio made sense, they were famous but he was not. Surely, Tracer or even Genji would have been far better for the mission. Jesse rubbed his face, he felt weird without his beard. As soon as he had been announced for the mission the women of Overwatch took his looks into thier own hands, with the help of Hanzo and Genji to restrain him. He had shouted at the brother of how they were traitors and should be on his side but neither said anything as the women bared down on him. They had cut his hair like it was in the Blackwatch days, his beard was far too short for Jesse to even consider it a beard anymore, and the cologne they had chosen for him made him want to gag. They put him in a nice suit that made him feel like he was going to a casino to play Russian Roulette rather than a fancy party. Eventually when the girls had convinced him that he looked good, along with a few nods from the Shimada brothers, Jesse gave in; mainly because he didn’t have time to change and get that stupid smell off his skin.  
Jesse sighed as he walked around the upper level of the party overlooking the indoor dance floor. He could see Hana dancing with her friends and their target. Jesse hadn’t seen Lucio yet but assumed that the music had to be all him, it sounded like the stuff that came from his bedroom. Jesse glanced around looking for suspects, he couldn’t see anyone targeting anyone. No suspicious activity, well apart from a card dealer cheating at poker. Jesse didn’t really know who he was looking for, the target said something about pissing off someone he thought was connected to Talon but he couldn’t be sure. A hand tapped his shoulder.  
“Hola.” Jesse swung around to be met by Sombra. The beautiful Talon agent stood in front of him in a long red dress tightly fitting her curves and a slit down the side to reveal those gorgeous legs of hers. “Fancy seeing you here.” Jesse’s draw dropped, making him feel like one of those stupid cartoon characters that Genji and Hana liked to watch. Sombra chuckled at him before she pulled him away towards a secluded part of the building, away from prying eyes. Once she had him away from the others she pushed him against the wall and pressed a harsh kiss to his lips. Jesse moaned as his hands caressed her body and slid down to her hips and then to her but.  
“Hey-“ She snapped with a smirk and pulled his hands back to her waist. “Hand’s off Vaquero.” A smile graced Jesse’s lips and the smirk spread across her lips. Damn did she look mighty fine. Jesse caressed her face with the back of his hand.  
“Bonita,” he whispered. She leant into his hand and giggled as she looked up at him. “What are you doing here?”  
“Talon sent me after this director guy. Apparently he isn’t in Reapers good books.” Jesse chuckled.  
“Who is?” Sombra’s smile widened and she placed a peck on his lips. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too,” Sombra whispered. “It has almost been two months since I last saw you.”  
“Missions are getting harder to get on with more joinin’ Overwatch. It won’t be long before I burn out tryin’ to see ya.”  
“Maybe you should take a break,” Sombra suggested. She leaned in close and pressed the whole of her body against his. “Have a holiday with me, no one will know.”  
“Will you wear that dress?” Jesse asked with a twinkle in his eye. Sombra smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
“I will, if you promise to take it off every night.”


End file.
